We wish to continue our studies into the mechanism of action of cellular and viral oncogenes in proliferation and differentiation. By combining molecular biological techniques with cell biological ones, we have been able to establish unique assays for the analysis of the function of the cellular ras protooncogene and oncogene proteins in proliferation and differentiation, and for the analysis of the biological and biochemical activity of the src protooncogene and oncogene proteins. We will continue to evaluate the biological and biochemical changes that occur in living cells microinjected with the purified ras proteins or with neutralizing antibodies directed against these proteins. We will examine the biochemical role of the ras proteins in the regulation of phospholipid turnover and intracellular pH, as suggested by our microinjection studies. Likewise, we will continue our newly begun studies of the function of the src proteins in proliferation and differentiation. For these we have utilized monoclonal antibodies to c- and v-src and have begun to use baculovirus expression vectors for the production of the src proteins in insect cells. Through this work, we hope to continue contributing to the understanding of the mechanism of cellular transformation by oncogenes, and in parallel to the understanding of the normal biological roles of the cellular protooncogene proteins in proliferation and differentiation.